My Halo
by silly wounds
Summary: Adreena, Mackenzie, Genevieve, and Isabelle need each other more then ever now as life throws its sharp turns at them - Boys, high school, sickness', and even more. /Rated T just in case.


**New series (: **

My Halo (Trailer)

"I'm Adreena. Weird name, but people insist it's nice and 'unique'. I guess I'm your typical teen – Except I've never been kissed, I'm kinda quiet, and I carry the weight of my friends secrets on my shoulders. But who am I complaining? I have the best friends on this earth."

--

Isabelle looked down glumly at her black ballerina flats as she explained her problem to her friends.

"My mom said I'm fat…she said I needed to lose weight."

Genevieve looked over at her friend. When was the last time she had been like this? Isabelle had always, _always_ been the light of their girls' friendship. She would be the one anyone could talk to. She could make us laugh to tears on the most depressing days. What was going on now?

"You're mom's being _stupid_ Izzie." Genevieve spoke just above a whisper. Mackenzie couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend.

"What a bitch." She said, dead flat.

"You're not fat." Adreena agreed.

Mackenzie noticed her friend needed more confirmation.

"You're the best in shape out of all of us!"

Isabelle looked up, "You can be in shape and fat, you know."

"Just ignore your mom hun; she doesn't know what she's talking about." Genevieve continued, bringing her arm to lightly brush Isabelle's in an attempt to be comforting.

--

"We're always there for each other. No matter what."

--

Silent tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. She wondered that if maybe someone put an empty stream way under her cheeks, she could sail away on her own tears and run away from all this pain. As of this moment, Genevieve would do anything,_ anything_ to escape.

At that moment, Adreena, Isabelle, and Mackenzie walk in. Tears threaten to cascade down their cheeks also but they know they have to be strong. For Genevieve.

"I'm sick…I'm sick and I'm scared." She whispers answering questions that were on the tip of their tongues.

Isabelle looks at her broken friend. "It'll be fine Jen…I swear."

"No!! No it won't. You don't know that. None of us do. I could die. I could die right here, right at this moment. That's not fine." She denied loudly.

"Jen! Just stop and keep faith, alright?" Mackenzie stated as a single tear escaped her eye.

"You have to…" Adreena mumbled more to herself then anyone. How could she lose a friend like Genevieve? She was the most caring, loyal, kind friend out of the four.

--

Laughter erupts from Adreena's living room. The girls sit on the beige carpet in a circle with candles shadowing each of their faces. A bag of ruffles chips lays on the ground.

"Alright Izzie, truth or dare?" Mackenzie asks.

Isabelle considers this for a moment. "Knowing you, I'm going to have to go with truth."

Mackenzie let's a giggle erupt. "If your boyfriend asked for a blow job, would you give him one?"

Hearing this, a groan escapes from Genevieve's mouth. "That's disgusting Mac!"

"Good gosh Mackenzie."

"Um, depends who it is?" Isabelle finally decides.

"You guys!" Genevieve exclaims.

Mackenzie just laughs and looks back at Isabelle. "Let's say…It's Nick Jones?"

The room goes silent for a moment as the girls look amongst each other considering this option until Isabelle finally speaks.

"That was _not_ part of the question."

--

"All you had to do was save one guy for me. One! Is that so hard? My life is on the line an you can't even spare him for me? You know how much I care about him Mackenzie. You know how much I love him! Why can't you just let me shine for once?"

"Genevieve –"

"No. He's just another one of your frogs, right? Just another guy to add to your list…"

--

"Here's to us." Adreena toasts, raising her glass.

"To best friends." Isabelle continues.

"Girls that stick together."

"And for all those other's who've made it this far." Genevieve concludes.

Four glasses clink together and a flash goes off. There are bright smiles on each of their faces. From a single picture – A freeze in time – you can see the brightness and happiness in each of their eyes.

--

_**I have this series on my YOUTUBE account. You'll be able to watch episodes (with voice over's and such) there if you choose. I'll be posting here every time an episode comes up there. This is more like a novel. I didn't want to add celebrity names. You can just choose yourself this way. I hope you all enjoy. Also, don't expect updates to be often. I find it hard to stick with series, so wish me luck. **_


End file.
